


Taking What Comes (#59 Father)

by ladygray99



Series: Cricket!Colby [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cricket, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby takes a pilgrimage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking What Comes (#59 Father)

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Ramanujan." Colby shouted over a hundred thousand other voices.

"It's my pleasure. Amita speaks well of you."

"Well we all think very highly of her. I'm sure she wishes she could be here."

"Nonsense. She can't stand the game. Somewhere I failed as a father."

"You did fine."

"I'm sorry you couldn't make it for a test match."

Colby shrugged. "This is a bit of a pilgrimage and I think that means taking what comes."

"A pilgrimage to come to India and sit, in appalling weather, with your friend's girlfriend's father and watch an IPL Twenty20 match?"

Colby smiled at his own special absurdity. "Well I couldn't get the time off for an Ashes Test." Mr. Ramanujan laughed. "I'm sure my father is turning in his grave."

"Nonsense. A good game is a good game. The sport doesn't matter. He would understand that. I'm sure he took you to baseball as a child."

Colby shook his head. "Farm kid, and no pro teams in Idaho."

"Ah, well I never managed a son to take to games. Perhaps we can fill in some gaps with this."

Colby smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."


End file.
